


She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart

by wanderlustlover



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radiant, powerful, and absolutely clueless about her beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Community: samjanet 100 Words  
> Challenge: "Tim McGraw"

You can't really tell someone's musical preference by looking. Most people you guess what they listen to perhaps by their walk, style, personality, but Janet never guesses. She knows none of those really will tell you.

The day Sam came over and found Janet cooking dinner for Cassandra humming country music, the night exploded into endless country jokes, flying food and sweet laughter.

Sam doesn't seem to mind, so Janet plays it occasionally. Janet's favorite since this started is "She Never Let's It Go to Her Heart", because she it suits Sam. Radiant, powerful, and absolutely clueless about her beauty.


End file.
